


All He Wants for Christmas...

by Mustang_Girl16



Series: All I want for Christmas... [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustang_Girl16/pseuds/Mustang_Girl16
Summary: Title a play on the song "All I want for Christmas", but otherwise song is irrelevant.---Sequel to "James' First Christmas" You do not need to read it to understand this story, it's just in the same timeline.Summary: "To say she was surprised would be an understatement."





	All He Wants for Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

> First of my Christmas Fics for this year! Hope you all enjoy and have a very happy holiday season!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot, I make no money, title for this fic and series is a play on words from the song "All I want For Christmas is You" other than that it's not even used in this story.

To say she was surprised would be an understatement.

She was absolutely shocked when she found out she was pregnant with James. Didn’t really believe it until she first saw the sonogram and heard his little heartbeat. Two, nearly three years later and she couldn’t be happier. But as she stared down at the two pink lines on the pregnancy test she wasn’t sure what she was feeling. She wasn’t upset, she would love another baby, but she just hadn’t been planning on it since Helen had told her not to expect to get pregnant a second time.

Well looks like they were both wrong…again.

But that’s not why she was so dumbfounded. She was dumbfounded because of her sons Christmas list to Santa. The only thing he asked for?

_A sibling._

She’d cringed when she’d read it and Steve looked guilty because they both knew that wasn’t going to happen. So, when she started feeling sick the last few days and realized she was late, well…

She shook her head at the test wondering how on earth this could be happening at this specific moment. Well at least she would be getting mother of the year and with only two weeks till Christmas she wondered how she and Steve were going to tell him. Of course, she had to tell Steve first.

Or did she?

* * *

Well it looks like she might just have to tell Steve…

“I’m sorry what?” Natasha asked Helen again as the woman looked over the sonogram.

“Your six weeks maybe eight…but I’m barely an expert in pregnancy let alone one with multiples.” Helen responded finally looking away from the screen.

“They tend to run smaller because there’s two.”

Natasha blinked.

“This is a joke, right?”

Helen’s eyes widened ever so slightly.

“Do you want it to be?”

The two-woman stared at each other a few moments before Helen moved the screen for her to see.

“One, two.” Helen said pointing to the two small peanuts on the screen. “They’re close together so I almost missed it, hence why I did a vaginal instead. But there’s two.”

“Helen,” Natasha said bringing the woman back to her. “How…just how?”

“How can I tell or how are you pregnant again and with twins?”

Natasha frowned, and Helen sighed.

“I don’t know, and I’ve chosen to stop questioning things especially when it comes to you guys and your lives. But yes, I’m positive, there’s two sacks, two babies, you two are either extremely lucky or just that good.”

Helen joked with a small smile.

Natasha took a deep breath running a hand through her hair. Luck was right, but now she needed a new plan especially if she could be as far along as eight weeks.

“Look give me a few days to consult with a fellow doctor of mine and he can give us a better estimate of how far along you are.” Helen added seeming to read her mind.

* * *

So, her plan didn’t get completely thrown out the window. The doctor asked to see her and do a live scan and agreed, there’s two, but determined her to be around seven weeks. Meaning now she was eight, and will be breaching nine by Christmas. As she looked at her cart on her computer she contemplated the consequences of waiting to tell Steve.

On one hand it could be risky because of her history; but on the other she just loved seeing that shocked happy face he got every time she surprised him. James also had that same look so the thought alone at seeing it at once was melting her heart. It would also be a shame to put to waste such a good plan. With that in mind she hit the order button.

* * *

A few days later Natasha had everything set to tell the boys. They’d be spending Christmas morning at home, then going to the Tower for Christmas dinner and more presents with the family so it was the perfect time to tell Steve and James. She went about setting everything up and by the time Christmas Eve had arrived everything was set.

She and Steve hadn’t managed to be prepared this year (again) so no sooner had they put James to bed, they began the lengthy process that was wrapping. She knew she shouldn’t wait, but it was kind of a tradition now and she wasn’t one to break traditions easily. They were about an hour in when Steve had gotten up to get something to drink.

She didn’t think twice about it, about the bottle of Asti she had gotten two weeks ago for tonight _before_ she’d found out about their new additions. Not until she heard the distinct pop of the cork. _Shit!_ She held her breath trying to come up with an excuse to not to drink it as Steve came back into the living room and sat down to continue wrapping.

_With one glass._

She furrowed her brow slightly, looking to him, then to the glass. He knew it was her drink of choice on Christmas Eve. It was their tradition, so why on earth wouldn’t he…

“Seriously?” Natasha asked a little more than pissed.

Steve looked up from the coloring book he was wrapping, his face confused, then not. He opened and closed his mouth before smiling guilty. Her eyes widened.

“How?!” She almost yelled, but remembered James was asleep just down the hall.

“It was an accident I swear!” Steve said cringing.

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. All her hard work down the drain. She’d gone to near extreme measures to make everything perfect so how in the world did he find out?

“Are you kidding me right now? How long have you known?”

Steve hesitated before sighing.

“A week and a half.”

Her face paled. He’s known that long and he didn’t tell her.

“You should have said something!”

“I didn’t want to ruin whatever you had planned because when I realized you weren’t gonna tell me I remembered James’ Christmas list and put two and two together.” Steve said, rambling slightly.

“You’re a shit liar Steve,” Natasha reminded, and he nodded.

“Yeah, but I made it longer than I thought I would.” Steve laughed slightly, but it fell short. “I’m sorry…I just ran into Helen on the medical floor and he stopped to say hi and congrats on the news of the pregnancy and when she realized I had no idea what she was talking about made a b-line for the exit before I could question her more.”

She shook her head sighing as she leaned back against the bottom of the couch.

“God, I’m so sorry, Steve. I just…ugh serves me right for not letting Helen in on the plan.” She huffed tossing the bow she had in hand off to the side.

“Well if it makes you feel any better I still don’t know what you had planned so it’s still got a slight surprise.” Steve said trying to lift her spirits.

She shook her head smiling slightly. Only this man would try and still make it a surprise by not telling her he knew she was hiding the fact that she was pregnant to surprise him. He came over sitting down beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He kissed her hair, nuzzling his face,

“So, were having another baby huh?” He asked, and she could feel his smile.

“Yeah we-” _Another._ As in one, he said another baby.

_He has no idea they’re having twins._

She smiled, tilting her head to kiss him.

“We’re having another baby.” _Or two,_ but he can wait till tomorrow for that.

* * *

 

“Mommy! Daddy! Wake up it’s Christmas! Come on!” James said trying to drag his parents from the bed.

There were few times she wished for him to be little again, before he could walk. With the added benefit of him having Steve’s serum, he was growing up even faster. Already at the learning level of almost a five-year-old. God where did her baby boy go? Don’t get her wrong, it made things like potty training and saying no to strangers a whole lot easier. But it made things like Christmas and being dragged from her bed at the ungodly hour of six-thirty unbearable.

She slipped her robe on walking out after her two boys. They’d gotten a little bit a of a fresh snow fall last night adding to the warmth as Steve turned on the fire place. She went to the kitchen calling James over to eat something. He frowned, but when she handed him a cookie, became a little happier. Steve raised an eyebrow, and she shrugged.

“It’s Christmas and I want cookies, besides it’s a pizzelle.”

He rolled his eyes, lips turning up at the corners as he handed her a mug of hot chocolate and James a much smaller mug when he sat down. He may be smart enough to not technically need a sippy cup, but that didn’t mean they trusted him enough to carry his own drink around. Hell, she didn’t always trust Steve will glasses either. Man might be Captain America, but take away the costume and he becomes the biggest klutz she knows.

She sat down on the couch watching as James tore through his presents. Kid was like the Tasmanian Devil, when it came to unwrapping things, but took his time when it came to inspecting what lied beneath the paper.

Soon enough though, he came across his and Steve’s joint gift and she bit her lip slightly. Steve of course, pretended to have no clue what it was, but boy he was in for a surprise. James let Steve help him unwrap the box and gasped seeing the matching Dodgers Jersey’s.

“Look! We got jerseys! And there’s one for you!” James said holding up her jersey.

This was the only other thing he’d really expressed explicit interest in after seeing a family wearing matching jerseys at a game they attended over the summer. She’s also positive that’s what gave him the idea of wanting a sibling.

“Hey, look buddy there’s something else.” Steve said drawing his attention back to the box, giving her a little knowing smile. She gave him one in return hiding her grin behind her mug.

James held up the little onesie and she watched his brow crease in confusion then widen, smiling from ear to ear.

“I’m getting a sibling?!” He asked as he started jumping up and down excited. He of course hit the box tipping it, so it spilled the other jersey out.

Steve frowned slightly picking up the other onesie flipping it over to see the five before flipping the one James had to see the four. To say he looked shocked would be an understatement.

“I’m getting two?!” James asked running up to hug her tight.

“There’s two?” Steve asked eyes wide in slight fear, joy, and confusion, but he let out a little laugh shaking his head.

She smiled kissing James’ cheek before he hopped off the couch again grabbing his new crayons.

“Hey, James, where you going? You still have a few more.” Steve said to his son who only stopped as he was about to turn the corner.

“I gotta go thank Santa.”

Was all he said before running off to his room.

They both laughed, as Steve got up coming to sit beside her on the couch with the jerseys.

“We’re having twins?” Steve asked her again and she simply nodded. He let out a little laugh looking around at their two-bedroom apartment.

“We’re gonna need a bigger place.”

She smiled, running a hand up and down his back as he let that new reality sink in.

“Yeah, I’m already on it.” He turned his head, his smile soft, before he leaned in to kiss her. She smiled into the kiss laughing lightly as he started smiling like an idiot.

“Oh my God, were gonna have three kids.”

“All under the age of four.” She pointed, and he cringed.

“What’s the chances they’ll both have serum?”

She hadn’t really thought of that, but thinking back to what Bruce had told them when she was pregnant with James, there was at least a fifty-fifty chance.

“Well one of them will probably have it.”

Steve let out a low whistle.

“Well, at least we have already one to keep them busy.”

She laughed a little harder at that shaking her head.

“I will never understand how I got so lucky.” She told him, once her laughter had calmed.

He smiled kissing her hand.

“Honey we both know whether you fell for me or not you would’ve been stuck with me.” Steve said with a little sexy smirk.

She rolled her eyes playfully at him as he pulled her into his side. She went willingly, laying her head on his chest.

“Definitely not the worst place to be in.”

He kissed her head.

“Not at all.”

* * *

 

Several hours later after cleaning up and making room for new toys (they had a rule, if James wanted something new he had to donate a toy he no longer played with) and ate a proper breakfast, they headed to the Tower.

In retrospect she should have known he couldn’t keep it a secret. James was very much her in that he cold bold face lie about who really at the cookie. But when it came to getting something he really wanted, he was all Steve and lost any ounce of his ability to lie or keep a secret.

“Now James, you have to remember that your siblings have to stay a secret for just a little while longer okay? So that means you can’t tell your aunts and uncles yet, understand?” Steve reminded his son who nodded enthusiastically.

The elevator doors had only barely slid open before James was bounding out into the common room finding Peter, Maria and the Barton children playing a game. He of course, started gushing about how Santa had gotten him siblings for Christmas. And since he also had yet to really gain control of his volume when speaking meaning everyone else heard.

Steve rubbed the back of his head laughing hesitantly as the rest of the team stared wide eyed at them.

“Well…he didn’t tell his aunts and uncles.”

And to think, she thought _just one_ was a hand full.


End file.
